Cuts and Bruises
by Creative Spark
Summary: They are a team, friends, family and being in charge of such a group comes with many sacrifices. When Robin's past meets his present he knows not what to do, especialy when the lives of those he loves hang by a thred curently in that monster's grasp...
1. Into Thin Air

Alrighty! As most of you know, I am displeased with the progress with 'Cuts and Bruises' (or in this case lack of). I am rewriting it and I do hope that you enjoy it. I myself am very pleased with where this is heading and I hope that any fans I still have out there, will drop by and read it. It is well on its way and I have so many ideas. Please if you have read the original 'Cuts and Bruises' it would be very much appreciated if you would leave me a review. Is it better? Is it worse? Do you absolutely hate it? I don't care if you flame me, just please review. The concept will stay the same and the plot will not change. The story is just simply starting at a different time in the time line. Do not fret, as I have many ideas and this is coming along wonderfully.

So sit back and enjoy the show because I can guarantee that Robin will not.

Chapter 1. Into Thin Air

Darkness lingered with an eerie silence as the rain started to drum a rhythmic beat on the warehouse's rooftop, soon to be accompanied by the far off approaching sound of thunder. Robin generally felt at peace within the shadows, he and the shadows being one and the same. However, the darkness, which currently surrounded him, offered no comfort. It reached out to him in what seemed like the most threatening way. His stone cell was so very damp, cold, and dark. He felt as though he was some sort of infectious disease or an annoying bug that must be squished immediately. It was as if every dreadful scenario his mind could conjure up, was determined to hand him the slowest, most painful death it could. He knew not why he was there, only that its circumstances defiantly involved Slade, that least of all things offered no comfort at all.

Regaining conscious mere moments before, he was still disoriented from the drugs his captor injected into his system. How did he get to be trapped in this dark lonesome cage of stone? He had been in a heavy battle with Overload, along side Starfire. Now here he was, caged like a bird in some unknown stone prison. He was helpless. He was alone. The only sound accompanying his petrified state, was that of dripping water, in a far corner of his cell. This was not right. It was not meant to be like this.

Slowly he started to regain control of his thoughts and emotions, "Uggghhhh, what happened?" He asked no one in particular. Robin knew that he had been awake for roughly ten minutes, but all he could recall was being very, _very_ afraid. Whatever drug his captor had used on him had not only rendered him unconscious but upon waking, he found himself to be disoriented and frightened as well.

"This makes no sense at all!" He yelled while punching the stone floor with his hand. "What happened?" He asked himself as his arm throbbed with unyielding intensity. The only thing could remember was fighting alongside the titans, his friends.

It had been quite a rough day, having battled against the Hive, foiled a bank robbery, sent Plasmas to jail and finally, after all that, took down Cinderblock. Just about to be teleported home by Raven, their communicators alerted them to yet another disruption of the 'peace' in Jump City.

* * *

"_Great, just wonderful. What would Jump do without us? Can't we just sit down like for two minutes?" Beast Boy exclaimed while flailing his arms in the air. _

"_It's Overload." Robin said in an emotionless, but tired voice. _

"_Dude, we can't fight him like this. My battery is dead. Beast Boy's head is bleeding. There's just no way we can take on Overload like this." Cyborg informed Robin, as if he hadn't already realized their predicament. _

_Robin rubbed his temples, as though it would help him think better, "Okay, listen up. Raven, teleport Cyborg, Beast Boy, and yourself home. I want you to stay there with them, you're just as worn out as they are. Beast Boy, let Cyborg and Raven fix up your head, and then stay in the infirmary. Cyborg, after you and Raven are done with Beast Boy, recharge. Then, Raven, you take a moment to meditate. Meanwhile, Starfire and I will stay and take down Overload." _

"_Robin, you and Starfire are just as tired as I am. You and I both know that Cinderblock gave you a broken rib when he threw you into that variety store. Let the police take care of this one." Raven said in her monotone voice with just a hint of concern. _

"_I would, Raven, honestly I would, but the police aren't trained to fight big glowing lumps of energy. Besides, I've got Starfie to back me up," He told Raven while smiling at Starfire. _

"_Yes, friends, do not worry, we shall be fine. Friend Robin and I shall do the kicking of the butt and we shall celebrate as a team with the pizza and the eating of unhealthy junk food. Yes?" Starfire asked Robin, in hopes of acceptance to the offer._

"_Sounds good, Starfire," Robin agreed then turned to Raven, "Listen, you'd better hurry, Beast Boy looks as though he's nearly unconscious." Robin informed Raven while pointing in Beast Boy's direction. _

"_Starfire! Robin! Please be careful!" Raven yelled as the two teams parted._

"_Come on, Starfire, the report says that Overload is just a few blocks to the west. We can be there in no time." Robin assured Starfire as he carefully mounted his R-cycle, minding his broken rib, as Starfire took to the air. _

"_The sooner we get there the sooner we can go home!" Robin shouted toward Starfire. _

"_Agreed friend Robin! That would be most joyous!"_

_As soon as they arrived on the scene they realized just how wrong they were. "Friend Robin! I believe that this is worse than previously predicted." Informed Starfire._

_Completely focused in ensuring all near by civilians were out of Overload's electrifying grasp, Robin never saw the glowing blue tendril of electricity until it was too late. _"_Arrrggg!" Robin cried out in pain as he felt the bones in his arm breaking from Overload's powerful grasp. _

_The pain was excruciating. His arm was broken in more places than one, that fact he was sure of. He could feel the electricity surging throughout his body as though fire itself filled his veins._

"_ROBIN!" Starfire yelled from overhead. Soaring down to help her friend, she found herself met by another tendril of blue electricity, crashing her into a nearby wall. _

"_STARFIRE!" Robin cried out, both worry and pain obvious in his voice. _

_No reply. _

_He was sure he had met his end, when a small group of pedestrians ran over, crouching behind him, not sure what to do. Robin was almost completely unconscious and would have fallen backwards had the strong arms of a man with brown hair and green eyes not caught him. The remanding pedestrians assisted in easing him down to the ground, thinking he was unconscious._

"_How do we stop it?" The other man asked. _

"_I don't know a woman replied, her black hair tied back in a bun. _

"_Water," Robin instructed with a groggy voice. _

"_Water, of course," said one man as he pulled out a water bottle and handed it to the woman. "Poor the water on his arm-- where the electricity is clinging onto him." _

_The women did as instructed and Overload quickly released his grasp. _

That was the last thing he remembered, the rest was a total blank. It was as if some unknown presence had invaded his mind, keeping him from the rest. Robin once again rested his head on the cell floor as his head swirled with sounds and flashes of memories he couldn't seem to piece together.

Slowly he was beginning to at home within the dark once more. _'In such darkness one need not worry of his companions seeing him in such a state. Bruised, broken, and in the hands of a mad man,'_

Robin had no doubt that he was in Slade's new lair. _'How could this be happening?'_ he thought to himself, one of so many unanswered questions. _What happened to Starfire? Did we win the battle? Did Starfire return home safely? How did I get from one of the busiest streets in Jump City, in the heat of a battle, to… here?_

Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload, meant only one thing. Slade. And with that revelation a new question surfaced, _'What does he want with me?'_

* * *

"Wintergreen!" Slade's commanding tone echoed through the small space. "Yes Master?"

"Bring me the boy. It's time I show him the meaning if obedience. He is to be my apprentice and he will remain under my command weather he wishes it upon himself or not."

* * *

So sorry on the lateness of this new chapter to the new story. What do you think Good? Better? Worse? Please tell me. The chapter would have been far longer if I had not been called away on family business. I will try to update again sometime this week. I WON'T UPDATE HOWEVER IF I DO NOT RECIEVE REVIEWS! I need at least 5, before I update again! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF THERE ARE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS, IT IS GREAT TO GET REVIEWS ON PAST CHAPPIES!

_-Creative Spark HAPPINESS_


	2. No one's comming this time

I am like soooo overly sorry. I know that I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. I update faster the more reviews I get so review… That and I have had like soooo much to do. SORRY!

* * *

I_t was horrible. The screaming, the load bangs, the cries for someone to help. She could see everything that had happened during the fight with Overload, as if she was watching from somewhere above . Overload was just approaching Robin and herself when an earth-shattering scream echoed through the chaotic streets. It was then that she realized it was Robin who was screaming. She looked down to see herself flying over to help him when she was knocked unconscious from one of Overload's many tendrils of electricity. Robin was being burned by the electricity coursing through his veins. She could do nothing to help him. She was just another civilian, doing nothing to help. All this time the titans had helped save the city from unimaginable horrors, and when one of them needs help the people they save do nothing. Or so she thought. Just then a small trio of two men and a women ran out from the crowd, towards Robin. Robin was now on the ground wreathing with pain from the electricity and Overload's vice like grip on his arm. They pored water on his arm and sure enough Overload pulled away. _

_After Overload had pulled away things seemed to dim, and she realized she was being pulled away from the seen. Robin! Robin no!_

"Robin! Robin no!" Starfire murmured in her sleep.

"Yo, Cy. She coming around?" Beast Boy asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah B. She's coming around." Cyborg quickly responded while checking some monitors.

"Oh, my head..." Starfire said quietly, while easing herself up from the bed. "Where, where am I?" She asked confusedly to her surrounding friends.

"Your in Titan Tower. You took quite a bump to the head. You'll be fine though, after you have a bite to eat." Cyborg answered while helping her to her feet.

"I had the most horrible dream. Friend Robin and I were fighting the villain known as Overload. I do not remember much as I believe I was thrown into a nearby wall." Starfire told her friends.

"Starfire, that wasn't a dream..." Raven instructed while trying to keep her voice somewhat sympathetic.

"It really happened Star." Beast Boy told her while placing a comforting hand on her solder.

"It can not be..." she stated nervously "Robin was badly damaged. The 'burned' I believe is how you state it. He is fine though yes?"

"Er, well we um we don't really know Star." Cyborg satiated, not meeting her gaze.

"We got a call saying you were injured, so we high tailed it out of there and came and got you. Robin was no were in sight. But I wouldn't worry Star, I mean this is Robin. The Boy Wonder he'll probably prance through the front doors any second as right as rain!"

"But friend Beast Boy, rain is most gloomy and unpleasing. Why would being like rain be pleasant?" She asked quite confusedly to her friends.

"Never mind, Starfire if Robin is injured we need to find him, and get him medical treatment." Raven deadpanned.

"Raven is right friends we must make with the haste and retrieve friend Robin so he is no longer broken!" Starfire was now quite obviously near tears. They all knew she and Robin were close, and not knowing his ware abouts were upsetting and worry some for all of them. Not to mention the fact that he had only just been freed from the med wing, after his little stint and being Slade's apprentice. Though he tried to hide it Slade had been harsh and he had some open wounds that needed stitching, once they arrived home.

"Starfire is very right. Robin needs to be found, we can't lose him again. Not again..."

* * *

This was going to work out wonderfully. He had everything in place. He would get his apprentice and he would love it. His plan was full proof. No little gaps for error. No matter which way Robin flew, he would always return to the nest. The nest that is, located in a dark cell, with water dripping in the far corner. He would obey Slade's every command, and if not. Well then if not he would brake the little Robin till there was no strength to fly home, to the titans and the oh so protective Bat.

No, this time it would work.

For sure.

* * *

Slade walked down the dark halls of his newly formed tunnel. Upon reaching Robin's cage he full realization hit him. To have the Boy Wonder at his side, would be like a younger form of himself, to continue his rein. To destroy the meaning of justice. If he broke the bird he would become legend. The Jump City Titans would fall without a strong willed leader. The Honorary Titans would fall without a system and dependable mentor. The Justice League would fall at the hands of a destroyed Bat. Losing Robin to Crime and Injustice would be the most wonderful thing. Slade was going to destroy the bird. And he would not fail this time. He would rip off the Robin's wings if he had to. The little Robin that was always taken for granted by the 'heroes' of today would be forever rewarded for his deadly sins at the hands of Slade. He would be forgotten eventually, by those he called friends but in the soon to be crime filled streets of Jump he would be an Idol. And Slade he would be a God.

* * *

Slade opened the steal cell door to reveal a damaged and broken Robin, who was clearly lost and nearly unconscious. "Get up!" Slade yelled at Robin while kicking him hard in the stomach. "I...I can't." Robin fumbled."

"You can and you will. Now GET UP!" Slade demanded.

"No." Robin hissed back after spiting on Slade's boot. "You'll wish you hadn't done that." Slade kicked Robin hard in his injured arm. Closely followed by a pain filled scream by a now fully alert Robin. "Robin, Robin, Robin. When will you learn. I am your master, and you will comply to my every demand. You fail and well... you won't like it." Slade taunted. (Though Robin couldn't see it, he knew that Slade was grinning behind the mask).

"You'll what? Tell me I was a bad little bird and throw me back in this cell. Beat me up. There's nothing you can do to me that's worse than what I've already been through. Why don't you just do the Titans and myself a favor, and just give up? You know you can't win."

"You see Robin. I've already won. I won a long time ago. The second I saw your fighting skills I knew you were destined to be my apprentice, and that I was destined to be your master. It was only your denial of the fact that got you this far."

"This time will be far worse, my little bird. It's not your abilities I am trying to harness this time. Those I will get eventually. But this time I will get you in the heart. For all your worth Robin you better rise to the challenge, cause if not well, lets say that your friends and FAMILY, will no longer be such a distraction."

"Slade don't! Do whatever you want to me. Don't hurt them. Please I'll do whatever you want. Just leave them out of this. Just don't hurt them." Robin pleaded to the madman.

"I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt them."

It was far too easy to get to the boy. Slade grabbed Robin by his hair and pulled him to his wobbling feet. "That's better." Slade purred. And threw him roughly into the wall.

"I told you I would have you as my apprentice. It is just a matter of time my little bird." And he slammed the door shut, once again leaving Robin alone in the surrounding shadows and soft drip of water in the far corner. "You are most defiantly in trouble this time. But no matter how loud the birdie chirps. Daddy Bat isn't flying to the rescue this time. No, not this time apprentice." Slade happily stated through the door to Robin. "No help is coming this time..."

* * *

Erm so how was it? I know it was a very late update, and I am like really sorry about it. But please review on it. It would make me most happy. So anyone see any resemblances to Cuts and Bruises the original? Anyway... do tell. How did I do with Slade's character? How did I do with all of their characters? I am very self conscious and need to know these things. If it wasn't so good I would be happy to make some changes in future chapters, if you give suggestions. HINT HINT! Okay so now I'm off to write the next chapter (it's like 1:00 in the morning), please review and I will update shortly!

-Creative Spark HAPPINESS!


	3. more signifigant

Hi, I would of updated yesterday but there was some problem with the website so I couldn't. Anyway I do hope you enjoy, and I am sorry that it took so long again, and it is rather short. Please review, I like reviews! WOW sorry all, this sucked so I re-wrote this chapter, everything was completely out of place! So there ya go, a new and hopefully better, chapter three...

* * *

Robin opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred and is head was spinning, despite his efforts he couldn't concentrate on a thing. He closed his eyes again with a soft moan of pain. He hurt all over, but at the same time felt numb. That's when he noticed a faint sound approaching from down the hallway. Sitting up, despite the obvious pain he was in he concentrated his well trained ears on the steady pace of the footsteps approaching his cell. Suddenly the footsteps ceased, and a shadow slid threw the small crack between the bottom of the steal door, and the floor to his chamber. Someone was standing behind the door, taunting his fears, and praying on his weaknesses. Robin's breathing became more labored as he feared who it was behind his cell door. He thought of faking unconscious, but if it was Slade behind the door then he would know the difference.

The cell door opened slowly to revel Robin's fears, in flesh and blood. "Slade", Robin hissed, venom in his voice, but fear notable as well. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was very afraid of Slade. He was powerful, dynamic, unpredictable, he was impossible to follow, impossible to beat. Slade was the kind of 'person' kids told stories about on Halloween night, or at campfires. He was the kind of 'person' that scared small children enough to make them hide under the bed or in a closet. He was the kind of 'person' that haunted people's nightmares. He was the 'thing' that haunted Robin's nightmares. Slade never left Robin alone. Never, not even long enough to get a good night's sleep.

So as he tried to appear confident in the shadow of the looming figure of Slade he felt just as helpless as a small child. And Slade knew this. 'People' like Slade prayed off of fear, they smelt it miles away, and that's what they hunt. Praying off the injured, sick, or week. Like Robin right at this very moment.

"Robin my dear boy. How good it is to see you again. No Hello? That's insulting." Slade steeped closer so that his shadow completely enshrouded Robin.

For once in his life as Robin, teen wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, had no comeback. He had nothing to protect himself. Not even his friends, not even the Titans could save him now.

"Not an a mood to chat I see. No matter, this shalt take long. I shall simply explain a few upcoming events and you shall be on your way... though I must say, I don't know how far you'll get with an injury like that." Slade hissed, while kneeling down so he was just inches from Robin's fearful face.

"That arm of yours may be beyond saving." Slade noted to Robin while standing and kicking the limp limb ruffly, receiving a cry of agony in return. "Now Robin, I know you do wish to leave, so GET UP!" Slade yelled while pulling the weakened Robin to his feet by the ebony hair on top his head.

"That's better apprentice." Slade purred. "You know, to be a good apprentice, you need to respect your master, you shall look me in the eye, and stand strait!" Sade ordered.

"I am NOT your apprentice, nor will I ever be. I am a Teen Titian, and I'm proud of it. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that. Even in death I am Robin, the Teen Titan." Robin said in a proud voice, confidence slightly returned. "Death, on your behave may note be all that far away. For you a lifetime of penal servitude to me. Your master. And no one else. But for others... I can guaranty a slow painful death."

* * *

Slade dragged Robin down the dimly let hallway, with only a spare flickering lights to light the way. Upon arrival of some new unknown destination, Slade threw Robin into a much larger chamber yet again. It's walls covered in screens. Some showed footage from security cameras, some were of restricted government files, and some even showed footage from inside Titan Tower itself. "How did you get cameras inside the tower?" Robin asked himself more so than Slade. "That is for me to know and for you to learn how." Slade replied while patting Robin's head, like a dog. "Don't touch me." Robin spit bleakly. "I will do what I want when I want." Slade reassured Robin.

"Robin, when you were my 'faithful' apprentice. You submit to me because of your loyalty and love for those you care for. That HAS TO STOP! You will no longer submit to me. You will come willingly and you WILL like it! You are so skillful. I could, and will teach you many things as my apprentice. And you will forever obey my every command."

"It didn't work last time, I escaped and it won't work this time either." Robin declared . He could tell were this was going, and it wasn't a good thing.

"You would not have escaped if your 'friends' had not noticed my probes inside them. If they had failed to notice then you would still be my faithful apprentice."

Slade started to slowly pace around Robin, like a shark getting ready to kill his unsuspecting prey. "So I started plotting... what if I had better bait. What if I had more bait. What if... I had bait, that was more significant...

* * *

er, so what did ya think? I think it was an okay place to stop it. It left a bit of a cliffy which is good. Er I think. Lol, so plz review and good luck to all those returning to school tomorrow! 


	4. Can you here me?

I know it was a long wait and I apologize again. I have had so much homework lately that I just haven't had the time to update. I am truly sorry. Anyway just so you know I have reposted all of the first three chapters. I fixed spelling, grammar and the overall scenes. Chapters two and three really sucked. Anyways I do think you should know that I do know were I am going with this though I have not the slightest clue were the next chapter is going. I will be re-posting this chapter, FOR SURE but I might need a while to figure out how I want to change it exactly. Again no worries for those who have or are planning to read this chapter. The plot of the chapter will not change, just the wording. I am not proud of this in the slightest way and I do hope that readers may start to have their own opinions of what will happen in the story. Please if so, I would love to know what they are. Anyway, if anyone has actually read my authors note then please do review and tell me what you think. Comments, flames or not, are always appreciated. And yes I am trying to make my chapters longer and more action packed… If you haven't noticed. So see yall later and I will try to update soon…

* * *

Chapter 4.Can you here me?

Robin slowly opened his eyes only to quickly close them again due to the sudden outburst of light. His head was spinning. What on earth had happened to suddenly make him so disoriented? "Oh…" Robin groaned. He hurt terribly, his whole body felt as though he was on fire, but at the same time was frozen to death. His left arm was the worst though. The throbbing, burning pain was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Thankfully he had his mask on, and no one would know he had cried.

"Robin, Robin can you here me?" Cyborg asked anxiously.

"C-Cy…" Robin stuttered, while trying to open his eyes.

"Yeah I'm here man, we're all here as a matter of fact." Cyborg informed his friend while gently lifting him from the battered pavement.

"Ev-every-th-thing hur-hurts" He sad while doing his best to suppress a painful sob.

"Listen, were here okay. Were going to take you back to the tower. And everything will be okay." Cyborg said gently, while avoiding the gaze of the many onlookers of the scene. Robin carefully turned in Cyborg's protective grasp, doing his best to curl up into a little ball.

"We're at the T-car okay. I'm going to put you in the back seat okay." Robin lightly nodded, and Cyborg with the help of Raven's powers gently eased him into the back seat of the T-car.

"Rae he's really cold." Raven understanding Cyborg's statement removed her cloak and gently placed it on top of Robin. "It's going to be okay Robin. Your going be okay. I promise." Raven softly spoke into his ear. "You'll be okay…" Closing the door to the back seat she turned to meet the worried gaze of her friends. "We've got to get him back to the tower and fast, he's going into shock." She informed them. With that said Beast Boy and the scared Starfire took no time flying back home. Cyborg and Raven got into the two front seats of the T-car. Only taking the time to take one look at their beaten friend.

"Raven look." Cyborg said while pointing to Robin's left arm. "Starfire was right. He's been burned pretty badly, he'll need surgery." Cyborg informed her. "Call the others and tell them we need the medical supplies out and ready." He ordered starting up the T-car.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Tower they immediately set about tending to his injuries.

It went well, Robin would most defiantly be out of commission for a good long while, but he would indeed make a full recovery. Though it was hard for them to admit it they informed the Beast Boy and Starfire that he was slightly worse of than they had originally thought. But if all went well he should be yelling at them to let him out of the infirmary in a few days.

As predicted Robin awoke two days later surrounded by his friends. "Ohhh, my head…" He groaned somewhat drowsily.

"Robin, can you here me?" Cyborg asked nervously.

"Yeah, Cy. Your yelling…" Robin responded weekley.

"You gave us quite a scare there dude. Glad to see you're all right!" Beast Boy exclamed, happily while hovering around the bed on all sides.

"Robin I am so sorry. You were badly damaged and I tried to help but…" Robin cut Starfire off mid-sentence. "Listen to me Starfire. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but my own. I don't blame you in any way. Do you understand?" Robin questioned the teary eyed Starfire, though he was still fumbling with his words a bit. "I understand friend Robin, but please do know that it wasn't your fault either."

"I won't blame myself either." Robin assured her, closing his eyes once again. He just felt so tired and cold. "Robin are you alright?" Raven asked while coming closer to the bed. She placed a hand on Robin's forehead. "Just a little cold is all." Robin informed her." "I'll go get another blanket, one second." Beast Boy assured him. Returning only a few minutes later with a thick blanket. Raven took the blanket from him and gently tucked Robin in some more. "Listen you rest up a bit, and we'll come by again later with some soup or something okay." Cyborg placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nighty night." Beast Boy turned off the lights and the four left Robin to rest.

"Is he okay? He seemed off." Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Well his whole left arm was just burned to a crisp and broken in like three places. He was already going into shock when we found him. We'll have to keep an eye on him until he starts to perk up a bit. And no matter what, he is not to leave the infirmary. No matter how badly he wants to. Understand?" Cyborg asked the remaining titans outside the infirmary door. The titans responded with a reassuring nod, and decided that someone would need to stay with him during the night. Raven elected that she would stay with him, until around dinner and that they would have to take shifts during the night.

Raven reentered the infirmary and taking a chair sat next to Robin as he slept. Not even when he was sleeping did he look peaceful. His clenched fist and raged breathing told her just how much pain he was in. His bandaged arm was no pretty sight and she knew that it was indeed hurting him terribly.

"Cyborg, you there?" Raven called through to his communicator.

"Yeah Rae, what's the mater."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but do you think you could give him another shot of morphine or pain killers or something. He's in pain, I can tell that much just by looking at him." Cyborg noticing the tone of her voice and facial expression, told her that he would indeed be there in a minute and give Robin something else for the pain. Upon arrival Cyborg gave Robin another shot of morphine. Almost immediately the two watched Robin's expression change to that of a more relaxed one.

"Cyborg, he will be okay right?" Raven asked not taking her eyes off the sleeping form of Robin. "Physically, eventually yes. It's his mental state I'm worried about."

"Cyborg, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure Rae, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was just wondering. The fight with Overload was near the middle of the city. How do you think Robin ended up all the way down at the docks?" Raven asked Cyborg some what confused. "You know Rae that has been on my mind a lot to. I mean how would he end up all the way down there. That's a good mile at least he would never have gotten that far with an injury like that. Someone must have taken him there when he was unconscious. But you'd think someone would notice a person carrying our Boy Wonder away. I mean it's not like it's hard to miss him. He looks like a traffic light." Cyborg exclaimed while letting out a slight laugh.

"That's what worries me. He didn't get that far away from the fight on his own. There's no way."

"Hey listen. What matters right now is that he is with us and safe in titans tower. We can look into that more later okay?" cyborg reminded her. "Yeah your right Cyborg. We have what's most important right here with us."

About a week later the titans were able to stop taking shifts and were able to leave Robin alone in the infirmary. Raven stopped in about twice a day and healed up his arm a bit more every time. He was really starting show a lot of improvement. His vitals were better and he no longer needed to nap as much during the day. Robin truly hated being like this. Weak, vulnerable, a liability to his team. He apologized every time he saw one of them and every time got the same answer. "It's alright Robin. It's what friends do."

The titans had been lucky though, nothing big the past week in the crime department. But when the finally got a call saying that Overload was once again out on the loose decided that they would need to have a replacement for Robin till he was capable of standing on his own again. Robin agreed and they decided as a team that they would call up Kid Flash, and see if he was available.

Kid Flash agreed that he would take up the extra position until Robin recovered, and was at the tower in a mater of a mere two minutes. They once again explained the situation to there friend and soon the Teen Titans were able to once again take out the villains the cops could not.

* * *

Oh, interesting… so how do ya think Robin got all the way down to the docks when the fight was in the middle of the city? Interesting. I really know were I'm headed now. Tell me what ya think!

-Creative Spark HAPPINESS!


	5. What's Wrong?

I re-typed and re-wrote this chapter. It overly sucked and I still need more help with this chapter!So go over it and tell me what you think.

* * *

Robin had been lucky and he knew it too. After just over a week he was walking with no ailments other then a slightly bandaged arm. He wasn't quite up to his usual gymnastic ability but he would be back to full strength soon enough. 

All the Titans had gathered in the kitchen for their usual breakfast gathering.

All except for Robin much too Beast Boy's irritation.

"Dude! Where is he? It's like 8:00am and he still isn't up! What is he doing!" The green shape shifter yelled flailing his arms in the air.

"Take a chill pill Beast Boy. He hasn't exactly had it easy this past week. It'll take him a few more days before he's the Robin we know and love." Kid Flash said with a cocky grin on his face. Just then as if on queue, the doors to the living room opened with a swish to reveal the topic of their discussion.

"Morning guys." Robin greeted as he joining them at the kitchen island.

"Good morning friend Robin! Did you have a pleasant slumber?"

"I did Star. Thank you."

"Oh I am most pleased at your recovery!" She yelled, while pulling him into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"St-star, can't breath."

"Oh I apologize Robin." Starfire said while releasing him. "Sometimes I forget my own strength." She said blushing slightly.

"It's alright Starfire." Robin assured her, while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dude! Finally! What kept you?"

"Sorry Beast Boy. What's the big deal anyway? You only just got up your self."

"But I was up before you. Nothing good can come of that. Besides your the one that tells us that we all have to get up before eight on weekdays! You lier!" Beast Boy said chuckling slightly.

"Whatever."

"What do you want for breakfast Robin?" Cyborg asked turning to face him, from the stove.

"Nothing for me thanks. I'm not hungry." Raven looked up from her most recent horror novel and made her previously silent presence known.

"You need to eat something if you want to heal faster." She pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not hungry right now. Don't worry, I'll grab something later."

"Were ya going now then?" Flash asked from around the other side of the table.

"I'm gonna start training again." All the titans gave him discouraging looks and he was quick to defend himself.

"Don't worry guys. I'll take it easy. I know how to keep myself fit without aggravating my injuries. Don't worry so much." He said while leaving the room through the door opposite the door entered.

"Now that's the Robin we know and love." Cyborg said while letting out a soft laugh.

* * *

Robin had been taking it easy just as he promised he would. He did want to push himself but thought better of it. His arm was actually hurting quite terribly, but he couldn't just sit around anymore. He could actually feel the negative effect that his resent lack of training had taken on his body.

It was nice to feel the burn in his limbs again. He had been going easy on his right arm, which was now throbbing with a dull ache, but had been sure to get the blood pumping around his left. A punch to the head, punch to the stomach, punch to the… quite suddenly his vision blurred, like ripples under water, and before he realized what was happening he was lying face down on the mat covering the gym floor. His head hurt from hitting the mat at an awkward angle, his arm hurt more however after falling on top of it. He gritted his teeth against the pain before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling through the haze before his eyes. His eyes felt heavy and a soft hum was becoming more pressent in his ears. Perhaps if he just closed his eyes for a moment he would open them again and feel refreshed. But he was so tired... he would close them, just for a moment.

* * *

He was enclosed in a dark cell, alone with only his fears to accompany him.There was a faint sound in the far corner of the cell. Water dripping? HeCouldn't tell. His ears felt like they were full of water and couldn't focus them on anything. There were flashes and a mix of blurry scenes, that Robin could make no sense of at all, followed by endless sounds and voices. He could hear people speaking to him, but could see no one. He could see people and hear nothing. None of this made any sense.

"Robin you will be my apprentice, and you will like it."

"Bait that is more significant."

"You will come to me willingly."

There were scenes that flashed before him, of Starfire and him fighting Overload, and then of him in a cell, and of Slade before him in a room filled with screens.

"Slade?" Robin asked to himself. What the hell was going on? So many scenes and he couldn't remember any of them. He knew he had seen these places, and spoke during these conversations. It had all happened before, but where? When? How? He could see himself being beaten by Slade when he refused to meet his demands. Laughing with his friends.

"Robin it is simple. You will not remember anything. It will seem as of nothing else but the fight with Overload had occurred." There were more scenes and flashes of sounds when there was another piece of a forgotten conversation added to the confusing puzzle made up of only blue sky and water pices.

"There will be a sign and if you do not come to me directly I will destroy them all."

"I will never submit to you Slade, the titans will figure out what it was going on, and they will stop you."

"If you do not come to me I shall destroy more than just you friends, I shall destroy… Robin? Robin? Are you all right Robin?"

* * *

"Oh…" Robin groaned as he regained conscience. "Robin, are you all right?" Raven asked as she approached his bed from the far side of the med wing.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up in the bed, the sheets falling loosely around his middle as he did so. "The last thing I remember is having the mat of the gym floor connecting with my face."

"You knocked yourself unconscious." Raven stated. "You worked yourself too hard, got dizzy, dehydrated, fainted and hit your head. You've given yourself a concussion." Raven informed him while assisting him up off the bed.

"You can't work yourself so hard Robin. It's dangerous."

"But I wasn't Raven, honest. I didn't even use my bad arm. No push-ups, pull-ups, running. I didn't do any of it!" Robin defended himself while the two made their way back to the main room. When they got there Robin noticed it was already dark outside, and that the main room was completely vacant.

"How long was I out?" he inquired.

"Nearly sixteen hours."

"What! Please tell me your joking."

"I'm not joking. We figured it was probably around nine when you fell unconscious. We didn't find you till around ten. So yeah about sixteen hours."

"But that makes it about midnight!

"You really are quite the detective, Boy Wonder."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You need to eat something. What do you want?" Raven asked. "And don't even try to pull the 'The I'm not hungry' excuse."

"But Rae. I'm really not." Robin shrugged, and the two made their way towards the couch.

"Robin what's wrong?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, while turning to face him.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong Rae."

"Something's wrong Robin. I can tell. You're not looking into my eyes like you always do, your not even looking at me. You only call me Rae, when something's important, and on top of all that I've been in your head, we have a bond. I can feel your emotions, and you're not acting like yourself. I'm not really sure how, but I can feel your emotions stronger. You're worried and you're afraid. What's wrong Robin?"

* * *

bThe characters are totally OOC, and I can't stand that! Please someone help me with that!!! Thanks to those who reviewed and I will be trying to update as soon as possible. I do try, and I am not joking when I say that I think about where I am takeing the story EVERY DAY!!! So please don't be discouraged that I haven't updated in a long while. I am so sorry! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Creative Spark SOS!!!!!!! HELP from anyone!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! Hope you liked it though...


	6. Incident

Chapter 6.

Wow I am really sorry for the long wait and all. But I had the next chapter on my USB key and it is now quite literally in two pieces. Don't know how that happened but it did and now I had to start all over again!

Great Big thanks to all those reviews out there and I am in dept to Elfangor87 because you helped allot with the last chapter. Editing and all. I would also like to give another shout out to Alexnandru Van Gordon and all your many kind reviews. update, Update, UPDATE!!!

I have been working hard on the way I portray the characters and have been thinking alot lately. It seems that the story seems to be writing itself and to be truthful although that is kind of neat, it is most annoying. Anyway due to requests in reviews my biggest objective for this chapter was for it to be longer and for me to portray the characters better. So here ya go and make sure to give me a review on how I did with these goals.

* * *

"Raven please don't worry about me." Robin asked her, while brushing a hand through his matted hair, courtesy of sleeping in the uncomfortable beds of the titans' infirmary.

"I'm sure I'm just a little off due to the surgery the other day. I'll be fine." Robin was doing his best to clear his head but it was so hard. The images from his 'dream' were still fresh in his mind and although they didn't seem to hold any real significance it worried him that he couldn't remember. Was he perhaps just creating those images? No. They felt so familiar. This was just too confusing for the moment. As long as Raven wasn't too concerned then he should be able to forget about it for the time being as well.

"All right, but you have to promise me that you will continue to take it easy for the next few days, till Cyborg or I give you the go ahead and only then you will resume training. Understood?"

"Yes mother." Robin teased. "No training though? I was just gonna start working on a new move." Robin whined.

"Well it's going to wait, no exceptions. Or I might have to ground you." Raven countered. While letting a small smile graze her lips. It lasted but a mere moment.

"Fine." He complied, while running a hand through his hair again. "I better go to bed, I'm exhausted, and feel like I haven't got a good nights sleep in forever."

"Gee, I wonder why? Oh I know!" Raven said brightly yet sarcastically. "Maybe you should actually try using that bed of yours. It's there for a reason you know." She loved having verbal wars with Robin. It was too easy to win against the others.

"I agree." Robin admitted. Well there goes her idea of a verbal war. It would have to wait.

"Wait, are, you actually agreeing to go to bed? Like to sleep? And to rest, and take a break?"

"Er, yeah." Robin shrugged.

"Okay that's enough. What's wrong?" Although she was more than glad to send him off to bed, it was slightly worry some. Robin was a very stubborn person, and although it was normal for people to feel a great amount of fatigue after a surgery, it was somewhat unusual for Robin, to simply comply like that. He went to bed far later than the titans normally did. But then again, his body was practically on a timer. And it was late anyway.

"I forgot it was so late." Raven admitted. "I'm going to go to bed myself. Goodnight Robin. And if I wake up to find you on in the main room on the computer typing away, you will be grounded, and have Big Brother Cyborg to answer to." She said half joking half serious.

"Will not do. Good night." And with that Robin made his exit, leaving nothing but a soft 'swish' of the mechanical doors, and a slightly baffled Raven.

What was wrong with him? He wondered. He felt beyond tired, and his sight was blurry, why? No surgery should have these side effects. Groggily making his way to his unmade bed through the endless sea of newspaper articles and soda pop cans, he vowed that he would clean and organize his room in the morning.

* * *

It was noon now. As in the after noon. As in after breakfast, the most important meal of the day. After training, (as in Robin's manual of a good mornings and how they should be executed correctly). And after everyone was up and ready for the day. Now there was only one thing missing.

"Man this is his second day not getting up! Did that burn give him brain damage or something!!!" Beast Boy yelled, as if hoping Robin would awake from hearing his desperate yelling. His plan worked, to no avail.

"Patience Beat Boy. I spoke to him last night for a few minutes. He was practically falling asleep on the spot. He even promised that he wouldn't train or work on the computer. Give him another two days or so." Raven scolded Beast Boy for making such a fuss as she turned yet another page in her book.

"Sit down and eat your fake meat. When he's up he's up. He needs a holiday anyway." Cyborg supported Raven.

"But dude! He shouldn't have to get hurt to take a brake!"

"Your right there Beast Boy." Kid Flash piped in, while entering through the doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Good morning friend Kid Flash! Did you have the pleasant slumbering of which you just immerged?"

"Uh, dude." Cyborg said, while tapping his shoulder lightly to get his attention. "Answer yes to all of her questions, as long as it doesn't involve her cooking, or anything from Tamaran for that mater. In that case, your better to die alone in the sweltering heat of the desert." He informed quietly.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking Starfire." He answer taking Cyborg's advice.

"You are of the most welcomed friend Kid Flash." She replied cheerfully.

"So what's this about Robin needing a holiday?" He asked while peering over Raven's shoulder at the complicated Azarathian text of the ancient book she was intently gazing at.

"You can read that?" He asked astonished.

"Duh." She replied simply. "I am Azarathian."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot." He defended himself sheepishly.

"So back to Robin and his need for a holiday." He reminded them.

"Dude! The guy never takes a brake! He's always like, 'I've got work to do.' Or like, 'I need to fill out paperwork.' Or even he'll be like, 'I have training to do!' I mean the guy never stops! Besides! He is in like perfect condition!" Beast Boy finally became quite due to the fact that he was now exasperated from yelling so much.

"True, but Robin trains cause he has to. I mean it's not like he has powers or anything. If his muscles freeze up, it could mean bye bye birdie in the middle of battle. It's safer for him if he stays limber. Chances are that after Cyborg tells him he can start training again, he'll spend the whole day in the gym, just getting his body used to the feeling of his usual manoeuvres during battle." Raven defined, not once taking her eyes away from her book.

"Aww man, that guy is all work no play." Beast Boy continued whining.

"He doesn't really have a choice dude." Cyborg told him.

"He wasn't always like that you know." Kid Flash informed them. "The exact opposite really, all fun no work. But ever sense the 'incident' he hasn't given himself a chance to relax a bit."

"What is an 'incident'? And how so is friend Robin involved in it's happening?" Starfire asked, quite baffled

"Er, it's like a dilemma, an accident or something like that." Cyborg did his best to help her understand.

"Please friend Cyborg, what is a deli-lama?" She did her best to pronounce.

"Don't worry Star. It's nothing important." Cyborg did his best to answer her.

"But then why do you wish…" Raven cut her off. "It's a complicated issue between two or more people. Do you understand Starfire?"

"Yes! Thank you friend Raven for your assistance!" She ran over to Raven and gave her one of her bear hugs.

"Uh, not a problem." She gasped, unable to breath.

"So what is the 'incident' anyway?" Beast Boy asked again, while making quotation signs in the air.

"If he hasn't told you Beast Boy, then he does not wish for you to know, and it is not my place to tell. Just know that he hasn't had the best possible past, one can have."

"So we figured." Raven replied while turning yet another page of her book.

* * *

Okay short and a bad place to stop it I know! But I am soooo busy! I had to post something! Please don't hate me!

-Creative Spark


End file.
